Frustration
by Windrider1967
Summary: <html><head></head>Kurt Hummel is used to being frustrated, frustrated by lack of solos, frustrated by unrequited love, now he was just FRUSTRATED. Newly established Klaine, Rated M for graphic content</html>


OK I am breaking my own cardnial rule ... no present day Klaine smut. I swore I would never impose on the realtionship, but this one started out as a angsty piece with no plans on going full on smut and ended up as this ... SHIT

Glee - not mine - so sad

* * *

><p>"Damn it all to hell" Kurt swore into his pillow as he threw himself face down on his bed. "Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT !"<p>

Kurt Hummel was used to frustration, it had been a part of his life for so many years it seemed. Frustration at being harassed fopr being who he was. Frustration at being denied solos over Rachel Berry when he was with New Directions. Frustration at falling for all the guys that never gave him a second glance. But sexual frustration was something that sweet innocent romantic Kurt Hummel was not used to dealing with. And it was all Blaine's fault, all his _boyfriend's_ fault.

Being the utter romantic that he was, through all his pining over a certain Blaine Anderson, he never really thought beyond "Please let him like me" Even after the talk with his dad and the pamphlet fiasco he never really thought of _that_ side of a relationship. The problem was that from the first time that Blaine kissed him all his body could do was react in a highly embarassing manner whenever he was around Blaine.

Kurt thought back on the events that had him laying face down on his bed, cursing into the pillow with a hard on that was about to kill him. Blaine had come over to work on their history assignment with him after school. He figured that would be safe enough, schoolwork was safe right? Schoolwork was so not safe when there were teenage boys involved. A study break quickly turned into kisses, which then turned into lips roaming down necks and along collarbones, which turned into hands beind slid under uniform shirts and chests pressed tight together while continuing everything else.

As if by unspoken agreement they both broke away at the same point with shy giggles and lingering kisses, but damn it Kurt wanted more. At least his body did, his brain was just spinning in circles thinking "Oh God" and "Blaine" over and over again. So right now, with Blaine in his car on his way home, Kurt lay in bed hopelessly trying to calm his body down.

He realized that the pressure he felt at his groin was not going to go away soon, and that the angle certain things had found themselves in was highly uncomfortable in the current condition. He reached down, simply to adjust and get more comfortable he told himself. But Kurt was frustrated, and when his fingers softly glanced over his throbbing cock, all thoughts of adjustment went right out the window.

As he slowly rolled over onto his back and loosened the button and fly on his jeans he closed his eyes and imagined that he wasn't alone. It was easy to imagine that the hands slowly pushing his jeans down his hips belonged to Blaine, and he moaned at the thought. All the kisses and the feel of Blaine's tight back under his hands had made him want more. It had been so hard not to _accidentally_ press up against Blaine's hip. He wanted to know if he made Blaine feel this way, he knew Blaine liked him, but he wanted to know if Blaine _wanted _him, the way he wanted Blaine.

As he lay there, letting just his fingertips drift along his cock he heard his phone signal a text message. What he was doing felt so good, but he couldn't ignore the "Made it home and I miss you text" that he and Blaine always sent each other. One handed he leaned over to reach his phone while still teasing with his fingertips

_Thnx 4 a gr8 nite. I can't wait til 2morrow. Miss u already – B_

_Nowhere near as much as I am missing u right now – K _Kurt sent as his hand wrapped around himself seemingly on it's own

_I doubt that. I wanted to kiss u all night – B_

_No fair – K _Kurt tightened his grip just a bit and began to slowly move his hand over his cock as he typed one handed

_Why? - B_

_Because you have me thinking about kissing you and I am all alone – K_

_Can I tell you something? - B_

Kurt was finding it hard to answer, preoccupied as he was and was surprised when the phone rang.

"So can I tell you something?" Blaine asked in a hushed whisper

"Please?" Kurt whispered back, trying to keep his voice as normal as possible, which was increasingly difficult hearing Blaine's voice while his hand slowly pumped his cock.

"Does it bother you to know that I am thinking about more than kissing you right now?" Blaine whispered?

Kurt couldn't avoid the little growl that came out as he heard the question "Definatly not, especially because I am right there along with you on that one"

"Tell me what you are thinking about." Blaine asked with a throaty quality in his voice that Kurt hadn't heard before.

"Do you really want to know?" Kurt asked never stopping his slow steady strokes

"Please?"

"Honestly I am thinking about the fact that you had me so turned on before you left all I wanted to do was press up against you and feel if you were as hard as I was" Kurt didn't know where this boldness was coming from and at the moment didn't care.

"Oh my god" Blaine sighed into the phone and Kurt could have sworn he heard fabric rustling "So it wasn't just me? You know you make me absolutely crazy Kurt?"

"Do you know how badly I wanted to tell you to put your hands on me tonight? How bad I wanted to feel you touch me?" Kurt's voice was getting ragged as he felt himself getting closer and closer to going over the edge. "How badly I wanted to touch you?"

"Damn, I can only imagine how much better _your_ hands would feel on me right now" Blaine managed to gasp out.

"Close your eyes" Kurt whimpered, actually whimpered into the phone. "What do you feel right now? I know I feel your hand wrapped around me, nice and hot and tight. God it has me so close right now, just you touching me."

"Fuck, you feel so damn good Kurt. God it's your hand that feels so damn good, but it is your voice that has me right on the edge. You sound so damn sexy right now, and I can picture you right now, naked, stretched out next to me as I pump that beautiful cock in my hand."

"Oh my god Blaine, Holy shit that feels so good. I know what you mean about the voice, you could probably make me cum right now."

Could I huh?" Blaine teased into the phone, as Kurt's strokes picked up speed and intensity. He was right on the brink, caught in the whirlwind before the storm. He was so close to tipping over the edge.

And then Blaine whispered "Cum for me Kurt, let me hear you cum for me" and it was all over and Kurt was moaning Blaine's name over and over again as his orgasm exploded. All he heard on the other end of the phone was Blaine moaning "Oh my god" and "Kurt" over and over again as he followed his over the edge.

For several moments the only sounds were the gasping breath of both boys as they slowly rode their feelings down. Kurt was slightly embarassed, god what must Blaine think of him, phone sex really? And then Blaine spoke and Kurt knew that everything was more than alright between them "You know I still miss you? You mean the world to me"


End file.
